Armpit Icarus
Armpit Icarus is da daughter of PIT from KYD ICKIRIS, and she is an angel eggplant girl! Info Name: Armpit Icarus Age: 14 Parent's Story: Kid Icarus Appearance: I am an angel girl with a pink dress, white wings, brown hair, brown eyes, and bracelets all over my arms and legs. Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Princess Yuck-Yuck Secret Heart's Desire: To show off my wings and fly towards the sun. My "Magic" Touch: I am a badass archer. Storybook Romance Status: I'm too sexy to date just one person. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I hate getting my wings clipped. I have to do it once a month. Favorite Subject: Angelology. I love learning about angels. Least Favorite Subject: Magicology. I can only turn into an eggplant. Best Friend Forever After: Flan Viera, a fellow archer girl. Biography Yo, what up homies? This is yo gurl Armpit Icarus, and I'm an angel. I can wield a bow and arrow and I can shoot arrows at people's butts. My daddy is Pit from Kid Icarus. I was born after he got pregnant by Palutena. My home is located in Palutena's laundry room. I have wings, but for some reason I cannot fly. Oh well - I just like to show them off to everyone and annoy the hell out of people. You're probably asking "why am I going to EAH when Kid Icarus isn't a fairy tale?". I'll tell you, homie. I am here because I failed angel school back in Angel Land. Unfortuntely, I don't have Palutena's protection when I'm here. People torment me here by turning me into an eggplant. Someone told me that the evil Eggplant Wizard lives in the school dungeons. I wonder if it's true? If not, maybe I'll be able to find the latest Kpop CDs. Growing up, I was a huge fan of Winx Club, W.I.T.C.H, and Angel's Friends, and I ship Bloom and Flora. I auditioned to be on all three shows, but the producers refused to cast me. They said I was a bad actress. Now I've switched to anime, since anime fans are much more annoying. I'm a fan of Lucky Star, Touhou, and Sailor Moon. I write yuri fanfiction when I'm bored. I'm also in Super Smash Bros., where I can whoop a$$. I'm also a huge Mega Man fangirl and on summer vacation I go to his house to stalk him and burn my name on his lawn. I want to see his Mega Buster, his Charge Shot, his Crash Bomber, and his HARD KNUCKLE! Only one problem: Mega Man's got a restraining order against me. In my spare time, I roam the underworld looking for alcohol so I can get drunk, playing Dance Dance Revolution, going to the mall with Viridi and Phosphora, and eating ramen noodles and eggplants. I've also got an evil clone named Dark Armpit, who is the daughter of Dark Pit. She has a serious hair problem and she doesn't shave any of it. I've got so much swag. Ha ha ha ha, jack my swag! Trivia *She is allergic to bananas. *She got the thigh gap. *She is voiced by Pit's voice actor Antony Del Rio (despite the fact that he is a man). *She has a crush on Drake Bell. *She can't curl her tongue. (Dark Armpit can, though.) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Video Games Category:Pagans Category:Badass Category:Morons Category:Non-human Category:Super Smash Bros.